


First

by bluefurcape (prettykid)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lemon, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykid/pseuds/bluefurcape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nope. Not happening. She wasn’t that drunk. There was no way in hell she was going to pop the Copy Nin’s cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

 

She was staring at his ass again.

            Sakura rubbed her eyes, scolding herself silently as she picked up her pace, forcing herself to walk by his side where her eyes wouldn’t wander over to his backside again. Her former teacher was not a piece of meat for her to ogle at like a starving person. Besides, he had other things going for him, like his wonderful laugh, his sense of humor, and his _fine, fine ass._

            “Hm, I can’t wait to get back home and take a shower,” Kakashi said.

            Do not think of Kakashi naked in the shower. Do not think of his muscles, slick with hot water, gleaming beneath the lights.

            “I think I might head to the bar for a drink,” she mumbled. Lately, all she could think about was jumping Kakashi’s bones. She didn’t want to make him feel awkward by letting him know about her uncontrollable lust for him when she was certain it was some kind of phase. How did this start? Perhaps it was immediately after she saw his entire face for the first time and he became a man and potential partner in bed rather than a sexless team member.

            A man with a jawline she could kiss. A nose that could nuzzle her throat. Lips that could…

            “Are you meeting someone or something?” he asked, interrupting her thoughts on where exactly he could put those lips.

            “If I’m lucky, I will.” She winked.

            “Ah.”

            He tilted his head back, gazing up at the stars just beginning to twinkle to life in the pale wash of twilight. His gloved hands swung freely at his sides, for once empty of the orange book known to be his signature choice of reading. He brought it out during moments of quiet during their mission, but for the most part, he actually talked to her while they travelled, a pretty big change from the days when he spent most of their time together with his nose stuck between those pages.

            “You’re looking for a boyfriend then?” he asked.

            That startled her. Sure, they were talking more, but this was the first time they’d ventured into talking about relationships. She was curious to know what brought this on. “Not exactly. Just someone to have fun with on the short term.”

            “I see—something casual. You never really struck me the type to have flings.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” She couldn’t stop the way her voice went defensive.

            “It’s just, hm…I always thought of you as the romantic type.” He gestured as if it would help him find the words. “But I guess that was when you were a kid.”

            “Sex doesn’t mean love,” she said flatly.

            “Oh. I know that’s what some people think. Not for me though.”

            “Really?” She squinted at him, which had less to do with the dim light and more to do with her disbelief. “What about all of your porn reading?”

            “If you actually read one, you’d know they’re really more trashy romance novels.” Kakashi pulled out a copy from the inside of his vest, handing it to her.

            She tried to ignore how warm it felt from being held so close to his chest, flipping to a random page.

            _Goro crushed her slim frame to his, taking in that elusive flower scent of her that left him hungry for more. She look up, her brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears, her breasts heaving beneath the loosened bindings. “When will we see each other again?”_

_“When the war ends, my love,” he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. He memorized this moment for the days ahead, although already he ached thinking about the crushing loneliness in her absence._

“So you really don’t read it for the sex scenes?” she asked, still perusing through the pages and pages describing the very graphic, steamy scenes that were doing nothing to help calm her libido.

            He took the book back from her, his fingertips brushing against her skin, sending a pleasant jolt down her arm. “The build up is always the best part.”

            She turned her face, hiding the blush that rose to her cheeks as she wondered whether that also applied to his thoughts on foreplay. “I never took you for a ‘serious relationship’ kind of guy.”

            “I just didn’t find the right person.”

            “But you have…I mean,” she paused, noticing his unchanging expression. “No way. Are you a virgin?”

            “There’s nothing wrong with that.” It was his turn now to sound defensive.

            “But all those long term away missions with Genma. The only thing he talks about when he gets back is how much money he spent at brothels or all the women he picked up!” She respected his choices, but this was just hard to believe. Mentally, she tried calculating his age, wondering how he could go for so long without indulging once.

            “Traveling with Genma usually leaves the room at the inn to myself, which is why I agree to partner up with him.”

            “Not once? Not even a blowjob?” She clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing too late what she’d blurted out.

            “From what I hear, they’re quite nice.” His eye crinkled in amusement. “I’ve had my share of urges over the years, but I’m also content to wait.”

            “So is it that being around a woman makes you feel nothing?” She stepped closer.

            He inclined his head, meeting her eyes. “It depends on the woman. Do you want to have sex with every man you meet?”

            “N-no. But you know, the ones I think are fairly attractive.”

            “Would you mind explaining?”

            “It’s not something that you can explain.” She laughed nervously. “You just, kind of, admire them from a distance. Maybe have a few dirty thoughts. Flirt a little without meaning anything.”

            “I see.”

            “You’re actually lucky. If you don’t have to think about this kind of stuff, then you can keep a clearer head.” She stilled as he brushed back a piece of her hair away from her face.

            “My head doesn’t feel so clear right now.” He tugged down his mask, ducking his head down for a kiss.

            Her eyes shut as she enjoyed every note of pleasure singing through her senses. She hung on to his middle, her heels rising as she pressed her lips harder onto his, reveling in the moan she drew from him. Her fingertips dug into his flesh and she felt those muscles she’d been fantasizing about for the past few days. Part of her couldn’t believe this was really happening. Her sex starved brain could have finally fried and she was in some kind of coma, living out a delicious wet dream. She hummed in happiness as her hand squeezed his butt. At long last. If this was a dream, then please let it last as long as possible.

            He broke the kiss first. It took him a moment to catch his breath. “Don’t go to the bar.”

            “Why?” She’d almost forgotten about her plans.

            “You don’t have to.”

            “Are you saying you’re going to come home with me?” She traced his jaw down to the pulse jumping in his throat. “I’m sorry, but I’m really not looking for anything serious and you seem like you are.”

            He fell silent, his arms around her loosening a fraction. She took the hint and pulled away, fixing her hair just to have something to do. She could do as he asked and even have him in her bed for one night, which she didn’t mind at all, but what about after? He’d made it clear he wasn’t into flings. She frowned as she realized it would also mean she’d be his first, which never, ever turned out well for her in the past. People tended to get really attached and put special meaning behind it that really wasn’t there.

            She wasn’t ready to feel like that again.

            The remaining journey to Konoha was thankfully short. She muttered her goodbyes then disappeared into the village, headed to her favorite bar, trying to forget that kiss seared into her memory.

#

            The alcohol helped.

            The bar was relatively busy tonight, mostly attended by civilians gathering after closing up their respective shops. The worn booths were filled up so some people had to stand with their drinks because of the lack of seats. She scanned their faces with disinterest as she sat at the counter area by herself. Music was supposed to be playing, for anyone to shake it on the dinky dance floor to the side, although the dull roar of many voices talking at once made it hard to hear anything. The cement floors were always sticky, somehow, and the seats squeaked with the slightest movement, but the bartender didn’t water down the alcohol as far as Sakura could tell. That was all that mattered.

A pleasant buzz flowed through her veins, loosening up her limbs and her natural inhibitions. Yet every man she considered, though she was happy to flirt, just didn’t seem good enough tonight. Every time she thought she’d decided on a partner, the memory of Kakashi watching her go fluttered to the front of her mind. The brief glimpse of his expression had told her everything she didn’t want to know. She shouldn’t have looked back. Her heart just wasn’t in it now.

            She bristled at the realization, reprimanding herself because her heart shouldn’t have anything to do with this. She was here to have fun.

            “Evening.” A man slid into the seat next to her.

            “Not interested,” Sakura responded, standing up. Stupid Kakashi. She figured she’d just go home now and eat a bucket of double chocolate ice cream while watching her shows.

            “Are you sure? It’d be a shame to let a free drink go to waste,” the same man said.

            “Sorry, I’m just really not in the—“ She stopped, her eyes widening at the sight of Kakashi, his mask down, sipping at his glass. He was still in his shinobi gear, apparently not having bothered to change since she last saw him. She, on the other hand, was in a little red number. She tried to ignore the ember of pride when she saw the dress was doing a good job of drawing his gaze. Moving slowly back into her seat, she asked, “What are you doing here?”

            “Felt like getting a drink after a tiring mission.” The dim light of the bar cast his face in soft shadows. There was no glint of playfulness in his eye.

            “Well, have fun.” Her shoulders drew back. Was he here to judge her some more? She made to leave again, signaling the bartender to settle her tab.

            “It’s pretty lonely drinking by myself,” Kakashi said. The light brown liquid in his glass rippled as he set it on the counter.

            She sighed. When the bartender came over, she ordered another drink for herself, adding as she nodded to the man next to her, “Put it on his tab.”

            For the first few minutes, they drank in silence, half listening to the mixed conversations going on around them. There weren’t many people they recognized here, which was the reason Sakura liked this particular bar. The social circle was a little fresher, making it less likely for things to get awkward if a fling ended badly.

            She stared at her drink, focusing on it and not how much she liked Kakashi’s scent that drifted over to her in their close proximity. Her alcohol addled thoughts urged her to ask him back to her place, pushing aside her doubts from earlier with a dismissive wave. Why would he have come here if not to do exactly that, especially after what happened?

            Nope. Not happening. She wasn’t that drunk. There was no way in hell she was going to pop the Copy Nin’s cherry.

            Even though she saw Kakashi was about to say something at last, she turned to the stranger on her other side, plastering her widest, most charming smile on. “Do you want to dance?”

            The stranger seemed startled by her sudden attention. “U-uh—sure!”

            She didn’t wait for him to introduce himself, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the dance floor. She moved her body to the steady beat, ignoring the burn of Kakashi’s glare from across the room. She told herself she felt better now that she put the crowd between them. She was definitely not imagining the stranger’s hands as Kakashi’s, gripping her hips as he brought her closer, grinding up against her.

            “You could have asked me if you wanted to dance,” she heard Kakashi’s voice in her ear, making her whirl around. The stranger from before was no where in sight. She stopped dancing, staring at him. He looked incredibly out of place in his officially issued gear, the mask back over the lower half of his face.

            “Please don’t do this.” She buried a hand through her hair, then fleeing the dance area and out of the bar itself, stepping out into the chilly night air. The darkened windows of shopws closed for the night greeted her. She blinked in the glow of the street lamp encircling her.

            “Sakura?” he asked as he caught up to her. His frosty breath slipped between his lips, rising up before fading around his head in a faint halo.

            “I can’t give you what you want.” Her voice almost broke in her throat. “I’m not ready.”

            “Okay.” He stuck his hands in his pockets, still standing there.

            “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

            “How do you know?”

            “I’m not sure.” She rubbed the raised bumps caused by the cold on her arms. “What do you want, Kakashi?”

            “I want…” he spoke slowly, choosing his words deliberately. “I want to be around you. I like being around you.”

            “Why?” That made her laugh.

            “I just do. I haven’t felt like this in a long time. I thought I never would again.” He shifted, looking down at his feet.

            She felt her brows draw together as she tried to find some hidden meaning behind his words. This was so unlike him. This was the man who’d never given a straight reason in his life, yet the things he just told her were so clear and simple. He liked her and he liked being around her. Was there anything more that she needed?

            “Would you like to walk me home?” she asked.

            His head lifted in surprise. She gave him half a smile when he nodded.

            At the foot of the stairs of her apartment, she kissed him.

            She urged him to follow.

            They made it to her door before he pressed her against it, tasting her throat as she fumbled with her keys, learning how to open the lock backwards. She sighed happily, turning the door knob and dragging him into her darkened apartment, kicking the door closed with her foot. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

            “I said I was a virgin, not innocent. You can learn a lot from books.”

            “Oh? Why don’t you show me?”

            He was more than happy to do that. It wasn’t all perfect of course, there’s only so much you could learn through books, but he made a quick study out of her reactions and her breathy requests. Mostly, she was turned on by the fact that it was _him_. His hands. His lips. His erection. She particularly enjoyed that last part, unzipping his pants and gripping his length.

            The bed felt too far, but somehow they made it. She pushed him back on the bed, smirking as she pulled off her clothes until she was wearing nothing, standing before him. Reaching over, she turned on the lamp by her bed, letting the soft glow wash over her. He took her in—jaw slack—unable to speak. She exaggerated the slow sway in her hips as she made her way over to him. Her arms looped around his neck as she tilted her head to the side.

            “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, pressing his forehead to her stomach.

            She flushed pink at the compliment. She leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his lips, pleased to see him lean forward for more when she pulled away. She tugged on the top of his pants and underwear, freeing his erection which she stroked, watching the way he squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling.

            Then, she took him in her mouth. He clawed the blanket beneath him, his whole body tensing.

            “Fuck, Sakura,” he gasped. His hand threaded into her hair.

            Understandably, it didn’t take him long to come. It was his first time after all. He collapsed back onto the bed, covering his face with both hands, breathing hard. “That was embarassing.”

            Sakura climbed on top of him, pouting. “We’re not done.”

            He peeked out between his fingers. “No, of course not.”

            “Did you like your first blow job?”

            “A little too much.”

            She smiled indulgently before kissing him again. They got the rest of his clothes off of him. She touched his bare chest in admiration, enticing out a shiver from him. Just as nice as she’d imagined beneath all those layers. Both of them had scars patterned all over their bodies. They enjoyed discovering each one, pressing kisses, tracing the lines, exchanging stories on how they got them.

            Not all of the stories were impressive.

            “I got this one when Gai challenged me to climbing to the top of the Hokage monument.” He pointed to the faded piece of skin lighter than the rest just above his elbow.

            “Oh yea?” She proudly stuck out her shin. “I got this one while trying to carry eight grocery bags from the store in one trip.”

            “Eight? That shouldn’t be hard for you.”

            “I wasn’t paying attention and I tripped on a pothole. Everything went flying.”

            “A kunoichi of grace.”

            “Yep.”

            “Let me take a closer look.” He lifted her leg, kissing the scar then working his way up to the inside of her thighs until he reached her pussy. She held her breath, waiting to see what he would do. Experimentally, he licked her clit.

            She arched her back. “Oh, that’s good. Put your fingers in me too.”

            “Like this?”

            “Curl them a little.” She guided his rhythm at first, but let him take over after a while, sinking back into the pillows. “Yeeees.”

            Her hips followed his movements as he fucked her with his mouth and fingers. Moans of satisfaction slipped past her lips. The pace increased and her mind went blank with heat. Her climax took hold of her and she came, gasping his name, her toes curling as her heels lifted off the mattress. The aftermath of it softened her limbs into putty. She lay there, her lids half open, watching him suck the fingers that had just been inside her like he couldn’t get enough of her taste.

            “Get the condom out of the night stand. _Now_ ,” she ordered.

            She helped him slip it over his cock then lay back again, her legs open and ready for him. She threw her head back, whimpering as he entered.

            “Too fast?” he asked in concern. As he hovered over her, she could see in his eyes he was barely holding on to his control.

            “No, put it in all the way.” She dug her nails into his back in emphasis.

            He thrust forward then stopped, his face hidden at the juncture between her throat and collarbone. She ran her fingers through his silver hair, starting to worry because he wasn’t moving. If he was having doubts _now_ and wanted to stop, she would most definitely not be understanding. In fact, there might be an impromptu castration to be had if he decided to end it.

After a moment, he picked up his head to look at her. “This feels incredible.”

            “Yea, I know.” She used her inner muscles, squeezing him in impatience. “Wanna get going, mister?”

            As their hips rocked together, she reached down, rubbing her clit to heighten her pleasure. He noticed immediately, taking over for her. That, she didn’t mind. They made love at least three more times, but she lost count after that. It seemed Kakashi was determined to make up for lost time.

            The sun was coming up and they were still awake, although too tired to move at this point. They were on their sides, facing each other, murmuring sleepy nonsense.

            “That was pretty good for your first time,” she said, yawning.

            “Imagine how much better I’ll get with practice.”

            “Stay humble, Hatake.”

           

 

           

           

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut. I am sorry.


End file.
